


More

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Object Insertion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Meg texts Ruby for a meet-up.





	More

Ruby’s eyes flashed black when she caught sight of Meg on the bed, naked and looking her way seductively. They had begun to meet up recently, let out some pent-up energy, and Meg had texted Ruby earlier in the day with just an address and room number.

The motel was nothing special but had what they needed: a bed.  Really, that was literally the only thing they needed – neither of them would be staying long afterward, so why bother with anything fancy?

Ruby approached the bed, Meg’s eyes locked on her form.  “You need something, darling?” Ruby purred, watching as Meg nodded and spread her legs. With a feral grin, Ruby ran one manicured nail from Meg’s belly button down to her shaved core, ghosting over her clit before she sunk her finger inside of Meg’s folds.

“Already so wet for me,” Ruby whispered, latching her mouth on one of Meg’s breasts as her finger began to pump.  Meg moaned, encouraging Ruby to add a second finger and reach deeper.

Meg’s sounds of pleasure filled the room as Ruby worked her body, knowing just what to do.  She added a third finger, putting her whole arm into fucking Meg with her fingers as she moved her head to work Meg’s other breast with her tongue.

“More, please Ruby…” Meg begged, making Ruby smile against her nipple.  Slowly, she added a third and fourth finger, stretching Meg’s pussy around her hand.  Meg arched off the bed, obviously enjoying the stretch Ruby was giving her.  Ruby leaned back, watching the demon-girl below her squirm.

Ruby was quite surprised when Meg repeated once again: “More, please….Ruby I need  _more_.”

The desperation in her voice is what made Ruby’s eyes go wide, letting her hand fall away from Meg’s pussy as she leaned down to kiss her soundly on the mouth.  Ruby looked deep into Meg’s eyes when she pulled away, making sure Meg knew exactly what she was asking for, before her eyes danced around the room, looking for anything she could use…

On the table by the window laid an empty beer bottle, one that Meg had obviously emptied as she waited for Ruby’s arrival.  Ruby got up, walking over and picking up the bottle, giving it a once-over in her hand. The label wasn’t paper but etched into the glass, making it smooth and perfect.

Ruby turned back toward Meg, eyebrow raised in a silent question as she held the bottle up in offering. Meg groaned immediately, her hands running up her sides as she squirmed with the thought of having the bottle inside of her.  Ruby took that as approval, slipping quickly into the bathroom to wash the bottle before returning to Meg’s side.

The bottle was put on the bed next to Meg’s hip as Ruby took control of her lips again, working her fingers back into her pussy gently.  With the beer bottle as a goal, Ruby’s fingers stretched Meg as best she could, making sure that Meg was completely relaxed and stretched out so she wouldn’t get hurt.

Finally Ruby’s fingers slipped from Meg’s body.  Ruby broke away from the kiss, grabbing the bottle and rubbing Meg’s juices from her fingers onto the bottom of the bottle.  Meg repositioned her legs even wider, eyes closing as she trusted Ruby to take care of her.

Ruby took that trust seriously, spreading Meg’s pussylips wide as she nudged the base of the bottle against her folds.  Meg’s breath hitched for just a moment before the bottle pushed in a bit, and then she let out a feral groan.

Taking that as a go ahead, Ruby pressed farther with the bottle, watching as it began to disappear inside of Meg’s pussy.  Once it was a few inches inside, she began to pump in and out, Meg’s hips meeting every move.

Meg’s hand grasped on to Ruby’s other arm, locking eyes with her as they flashed black.  This was really doing something for Meg, and Ruby couldn’t get enough of the vision in front of her.  She dove down for a kiss before trailing her lips and tongue down Meg’s body, hand still working the bottle in and out of Meg’s cunt.

Finally Ruby came to the apex of Meg’s legs, her tongue trailing a wet line where it had been, making Meg shiver.  Eyeing Meg’s blissed out face once more, Ruby moved to pull her clit into her mouth, bottle fucking into her as Ruby’s tongue and lips assaulted Meg’s swollen nub.

Meg screamed, pressure on her clit the final straw that threw her into orgasm.  Ruby felt the resistance of Meg’s pussy squeezing around the bottle, juices sliding past on all sides to drip down her legs.

Finally Meg stopped trembling, completely wrecked from her orgasm.  Carefully Ruby slipped the bottle from Meg’s body, throwing it onto the floor next to the bed.  She reached down to kiss Meg softly, whispering sweet nothings against her lips (that she would surely deny doing if anyone ever asked) to make sure that Meg was okay.

When Meg had finallycaught her breath, a wicked glint shone across her eyes once more.  “You’re amazing, that was amazing.  Now strip and fuck my face, I owe you one.”

Ruby smiled at the order, immediately getting up and taking her clothes off.  Damn straight Meg owed her one, and she quickly moved to straddle the demon’s face to get her payback.


End file.
